The invention relates to a sanitary outlet armature having a water outlet, which has an outlet opening defined by an inner circumferential wall of the outlet armature, an inner thread being provided on said inner circumferential wall, having a sleeve-shaped outlet orifice, which can be screwed or fastened into the receptacle by means of an outer thread, and having an insert cartridge, which can be inserted and/or screwed into the outlet orifice, said insert cartridge having a jet regulator, wherein the outlet orifice carries on its circumferential wall at least one ring seal, which, in the functional position, radially and/or axially seals between the outer circumferential wall of the outlet orifice and the inner circumferential wall of the outlet armature.
An outlet armature of the type mentioned in the introduction is already known from FIG. 1 of WO 2004/038112 A1, said outlet armature having a water outlet, which has an outlet opening defined by an inner circumferential wall of the outlet armature, wherein this outlet opening is provided in the outer circumference of an armature body and discharges into a water-guiding inner cavity in the outlet armature, are already known. So as to generate a homogeneous, non-splashing and possibly also softly effervescent water jet, an insert cartridge is inserted into the outlet opening of the previously known outlet armatures and has a jet regulator. On the outer circumference of its cartridge housing, this insert cartridge has an outer thread, which can be screwed into an inner thread on the inner circumferential wall of the outlet armature defining the outlet opening.
So as to delimit the screw-in path and so as to seal the region between the insert cartridge and the inner circumferential wall defining the outlet opening, an annular shoulder or annular flange referred to as a jet regulator bridge is provided in the portion of the outlet opening on the inflow side, facing the inner cavity.
The outlet opening and the annular shoulder or annular flange provided therein are worked by machining into the armature body of the outlet armature. Since, in particular in the region of material accumulations in the armature body where inclusions of air and foreign bodies cannot be ruled out completely, flaws may form during the machining of the armature body, which are disadvantageous on the visible surfaces of the outlet armature or in the sealing regions. In addition, the manufacturing of the armature body and the production of the different clear opening cross sections of the outlet opening in some regions require a considerable production effort. If an outer thread, with which the insert cartridge can be screwed directly into the inner thread provided on the inner circumferential wall defining the outlet opening, is provided on the cartridge housing of the insert cartridge, and if the insert cartridge can be screwed over its entire longitudinal extension into the outlet opening of the water outlet, it is often not obviously clear to the user whether, and how, the outlet armature can be serviced or repaired in this region. In addition, the removal of an insert cartridge located completely in the outlet opening may also prove difficult for a person skilled in the art, without a suitable special tool.
An outlet armature that has a water outlet with a substantially constant clear cross section has therefore already been produced (see WO 2009/052961 A1). The previously known outlet armature has an inner thread on the inner circumferential side in the region of its water outlet, it being possible to screw into said inner thread an insert cartridge having an outer thread provided on the outer circumferential side, in such a way that the outlet end face of the insert cartridge terminates practically flush with the end edge of the outlet armature on the outlet side. In the case of this previously known outlet armature too, it is often not obviously clear to the user whether, and how, the outlet armature is to be serviced, in particular without a suitable special tool.
A jet regulator having a jet regulator housing in which further fixtures are located has also already been produced (see DE 10 2006 025 302 B3). The jet regulator housing can be inserted into a tubular orifice. The jet regulator housing can be inserted into the orifice of the outlet armature by means of an axial insertion movement and can be locked in the orifice by means of a latching mount. To selectively block and release the latching mount provided between the jet regulator housing and the orifice, a locking element that can be actuated externally without the need for tools is provided. The previously known jet regulator requires a separate, specially designed orifice however, which has to be produced separately from the outlet armature. Due to the separate production of the outlet armature and the orifice, these can only be produced with an optically matching surface with difficulty however.